bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
London
London is the capital of England, and seat of power in the United Kingdom. Appearances in Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes stories London is the city where Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson reside. As the capital of the world's greatest empire, it attracts a large number of unsavory characters, so there is never a lack of work for the great detective here. Locations * 221B Baker Street * 3 Lauriston Gardens * 16 Godolphin Street * Briony Lodge * Church of St. Monica * Saxe-Coburg Square * River Thames Notable inhabitants * Sherlock Holmes * John Watson * Mary Watson * Lestrade * Mrs Hudson * Jabez Wilson Appearances in the ITV Granada Television series London is the primary setting of at least half of the episodes in the series. Baker Street is the most commonly appearing London location, often seen for a few scenes even in stories that mostly take place outside of London. This is especially true about the facade and interiors of 221B Baker Street, the residence of Sherlock Holmes, Dr. John Watson and their landlady Mrs Hudson. Various London locations appear throughout the series, but the city's famous period landmarks are often relegated to the background and the focus is more on the individual streets, alleys and recesses of London. Locations * Baker Street (Granada) ** 221B Baker Street (Granada) * Diogenes Club (Granada) Appearances in the Guy Ritchie Sherlock Holmes films London is the primary setting of the 2009 film Sherlock Holmes, and as such features a broad number of locations in the city, both real and fictional. London in this incarnation appears as an almost perpetually overcast and very dirty. In also appears in the 2011 sequel, Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (though featured less heavily), and is portrayed in much the same way as in the first film. Locations * Brompton Cemetery * Cromwell & Griff * Grand Hotel * Pentonville Prison * St Paul's Cathedral * Tower Bridge * Trafalgar Square * Westminster Palace Appearances in Sherlock (2010) London is the home city of Sherlock and John and is the area where most of the crimes in the series occur. The London skyline also appears on the title screen of the series. Locations * Baker Street: ** 221B Baker Street (Sherlock) ** 221C Baker Street ** Mrs Hudson's flat (presumably 221A Baker Street) ** Speedy's Cafe * New Scotland Yard * Buckingham Palace * St. Bartholomew's Hospital * Diogenes Club * Shad Sanderson Bank * Angelo's restaurant * Hickman Gallery * Irene Adler's residence * Janus Cars * The Lucky Cat * National Antiquities Museum * Tower of London * Piccadilly Circus Appearances in Elementary London was the home city of Sherlock Holmes where he worked for New Scotland Yard before moving to New York City. London first appeared in "The Woman" in a flashback to when Sherlock met Irene Adler. London is also the home city to Sherlock's brother Mycroft and his home 221B Baker Street. In the season two premiere, Sherlock and his partner Joan Watson travel to London where Sherlock will revisit an old case and stay at 221B Baker Street. Locations * 221B Baker Street (Elementary) * Irene Adler's residence * Camden Market Tunnels * New Scotland Yard de:London es:Londres pt-br:Londres Category:Cities Category:Locations: Guy Ritchie films Category:United Kingdom Category:Locations: Sherlock (2010) Category:Locations: Elementary Category:Locations: Canon